The invention relates to a sealing bush with a sealing packing for high pressures and temperatures to be used for the sealing of components which are movably mounted between separate pressure chambers.
A wide variety of seals are used to separate two pressure chambers from one another or from the atmosphere. Numerous materials are employed for this purpose, e.g., asbestos, rubber, metal, graphite, packing cords of hemp, cotton, carbon, synthetic resins and the like. For static seals, friction between the seals and the components to be sealed is of little concern. In contrast, friction is of great concern when components move relative to each other. Significant problems arise particularly at high pressures and temperatures. Graphite has been found to be especially suitable here. It is also known to use packing cords for high temperatures. The use of graphite, however, has the disadvantages that friction is very high. The advantage is in the high chemical and thermal resistance. Moreover, graphite has outstanding resilience. Conventional packing cords which do not consist of graphite lack good resilience. After clamping, for example, by tightening the gland in a stuffing box, the cords loosen over time. This requires renewed tightening of the gland. However, glands frequently cannot be employed due to space limitations. Wear likewise results in a reduction of the sealing effect.